Emergent
by ChloeEaton4610
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first story on ! I also have an account on Wattpad. My username is DivergentGirl461046. You can check that out if you'd like. The war the Erudite were planning got put on hold. This is about a 12 year old girl named Chloe Eaton and her life in Dauntless. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

I am on my bed watching YouTube when my mom calls, "Come on Chloe and Caleb! It's time to go!" I shut my laptop, climb down from my loft bed, and grab my backpack. I run downstairs, jumping down the steps. My name is Chloe Eaton and I'm 12 years old. My parents are Tris and Tobias Eaton, Dauntless initiate trainers. Everyone calls my dad Four except for our family and close friends. He hides his identity because his dad, Marcus, was abusive, and his mom, Evelyn, faked her death and is the leader of the Factionless. They call him Four because he has 4 fears and my mom is sometimes called Six because she has 6 fears. I have a twin brother, Caleb, named after my mom's brother. Tomorrow is our Aptitude Test. I will find out if I belong in Abnegation, the Selfless, Amity, the Peaceful, Candor, the Honest, Dauntless, the Brave (the Faction I was born into), or Erudite, the smart. They used to take the test at 16 but they moved the age down to 12. Also, tranfers will train with initiates that were born in that faction, since we are younger. Once I get downstairs, I get in the car with Caleb. We are going to our best friends, Lily and Logan's house, for dinner to celebrate. Lily and Logan are also twins and 12 years old. They are the kids of Will and Christina, my mom's best friend. When we get to their house, we get out of the car and go inside. Waiting for us are Lily and Logan. Our other best friends, Natali, Jonah, and Ella, are already there. Natali and Jonah are Zeke and Shauna's kids. Zeke and Shauna are my dad's best friends. Natali is 12 and Jonah is 10. Ella is the daughter of Uriah and Marlene. Uriah is Zeke's little brother. Ella is 10 years old like Jonah. We go to the backyard and join Will, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene at the table. At the table are hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken, and chocolate cake. We talk for about an hour about our tests tomorrow and also joke around, like always. We are all just friends, but were so close and it's like we're family. All of our parents start talking about their initiations, which is extremely boring, so Caleb, Lily, Logan, Natali, Jonah, Ella and I decide to climb the tree in Lily and Logan's backyard. We have a competition on who can climb the highest and fastest. When we're all at the top, the 7 of us play truth or dare, a classic game in Dauntless. At about 11:00 our parents tell us it's time to go home. We all tell each other good luck and hug each other goodbye. When we get home, I get ready for bed and then Caleb and I watch TV. When we go to bed, I stay up watching, YouTube. I finally go to bed around 4:00. I can't wait for tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story so far! I'm sorry I haven't updated in 4 days. I will try to update at least once every 2 days. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I wake up the next morning at 5:30 and get out my phone. I am listening to music when I hear a ringing sound. I down on my phone and see that Logan texted on the group chat that my best friends and I are in.

Logan: Hey guys!

Me: Hey! Are you guys excited for today?

Lily: Yep! I can't wait! I'm a little nervous though.

Caleb: Same. What do you guys think you're going to get as your test result?

Natali: I'm pretty sure Dauntless. Anyways, I hope so!

Me: I hope we all get Dauntless! Do you guys wanna meet at school at 7:30?

Logan: Sure! Why not!

Natali: See you guys there!

Me: Bye!

After about an hour and a half of reading, writing, and watching YouTube, I get ready. I put on a black tank top, black jeans, and a black leather jacket, what I mostly always wear. I tie my hair in two French braids. I grab my backpack and all my other bags. I run downstairs where my mom, dad, and Caleb already are. At the table is breakfast. There are chocolate chip and banana pancakes. I quickly eat my breakfast and get in the car. After about 10 minutes of driving, we reach school. Caleb and I run out of the car. We go down to the football field, and quietly duck under the bleachers. This is where the 5 of us always meet. Lily, Logan, and Natali are already there. We talk for about a half an hour and soon it is time to go in to school. We quickly run to math class. I take my seat next to a boy named Chase. He has glasses and is always taking notes. I pretty sure he'll get Erudite. I get bored, so I take out my book and start reading. Soon the class is over. Afterward, we have reading, grammar, and social studies. Finally, is what I've been waiting for, lunch. Time to take are aptitude test. I sit down at my table with Lily, Logan, Natali, and Caleb. "You guys ready?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life," Logan replies, taking a bite out of his cake.

I get so distracted talking to my friends, that I barely hear it when they call, "Chloe!" I literally jump out of my seat and run to the door. The lady who called my name has short brown hair and wears bright color clothing. Amity. She leads me to a room with a bunch of computers. "Hi! My name is Maddie and I will be you're aptitude test administrator. Now, may you please just take a seat right over there." She points to a reclining chair that kind of looks like a chair at a dentist office. I walk over, sit down, and lean back. It's more comfortable than I thought it would be. The lady, Ava, attaches a few electrodes to my forehead and connects them to the computer. She hands me a vial with a clear liquid in it. It looks like water, but sure doesn't smell like it. I slowly drink it. About a minute later, I start to feel dizzy and my eyes close.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes and find myself in a room with lots of mirrors. The test. There is a stand with two bowls on it. One holds and knife and one holds cheese. A lady with long brown hair and Abnegation clothes says, "Choose." I slowly approach the stand. I go back and forth. Knife. Cheese. Knife. Cheese. "Hurry," the lady says, sending chills down my neck. I instinctively decided on the knife. If I take the cheese, it couldn't possibly help me defend myself. If I'm in danger, I can use the knife. If I'm not, I can get rid of the knife. Either way I'll be safe. The stand, bowls, and lady all disappear at once. I hear a loud bark and turn my head to see a dog. A German Shepard walking toward me. It growls at me, walking closer as I step back. I can't hurt the dog. But it's so close to me. I think for a second before I notice how shiny the knife is. The dog will chase it. I throw the knife as far as I can and the dog's attention turns when it clinks against the floor. It starts to run in the direction of the knife. Suddenly, a girl appears.

"Puppy!" she exclaims when she sees the dog. She looks about 8 years old and is wearing grey clothes. Abnegation. "Come here, boy!" The dog suddenly runs toward her. When she notices he isn't playing games. She screams the loudest scream I've ever heard someone scream. She starts running, but the room keeps expanding. I run toward the girl, picking up my pace. I start to come closer to the girl, but the dog jumps up and claws at her shirt, leaving a hole in the back. I have to run faster. The dog jumps again, scratching her back. Blood is now dripping down her side. Faster. I run a little faster a jump in front of the dog. He claws at me and everything turns black.

Next, I wake up in a bus. I take the only empty seat next to a middle age guy, who looks about 50. He is reading his newspaper, with a extremely worried look on his face. He glances up at me and his eyes widen. "Do you know this man?" he asks, seriously. I recognize him, but I don't know from where.

"I recognize him," I say, trying to sound confident, because the man is kind of scaring me. "I'm sorry but I don't know from where."

"Don't you understand?" he asks, loudly. "This could save my life!"

"Okay," I say. "I'll help you." I don't really know if this is a good idea, but like I said, I'm scared of this guy. At the next stop, we both get off. Suddenly, I remember where I recognize the guy from. He's in Factionless. "I believe he's in Factionless." We head to Factionless and we spot the man. I walk up to him and I'm about to say, "Excuse me. This man is looking for you," but he pushes me back.

"What do you want, kid?" he asks, shouting. I instinctively punch his gut. I kick his face, making him fall back. The next thing I know, he pulls a gun from out of his pocket and shoots my leg. I fall on to the ground and hit my head, passing out.

**Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that I cannot update for about a week because I am going on vacation. I am going on Royal Caribbean Harmony Of The Seas Cruise Ship. It's going to be awesome, except I will have no internet. So, that means no texting or uploading! I'll try to post a lot next week. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. Have a nice week!**


	4. Announcement

**Hey everyone! I would just like to let you know that I am continuing my stories on a different account. My username is Emily3852006. ****You can find the account on this cite or Wattpad. ****I would just like to thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy my new stories! Bye!**


End file.
